Talk:Kevin McCallister (Home alone 1-2)/@comment-108.39.74.143-20190924121642/@comment-68.117.144.102-20190927095233
His eldest brother would be named Tyler. He would be 8 or 9 years older than Buzz, the only sibling that loves Kevin and cares about his wellbeing and whatnot, feverently defending him from their siblings', cousins', and asshole of an uncle's mistreatment. He'd also argue with their parents about Kevin's wellbeing and their negligence of him. And Kevin would love Tyler back the most so much, he considers Tyler to be his rock and that he's a "super-cool dude." Tyler would be a college student at the University of Chicago (either a freshman or sophomore), majoring in social service and social science, along with some minors in English literature, comparative mythology, art history, and home economics. Tyler had an aptitude in history, consumer math, geography, and science in high school. He was also a track runner, playing ice hockey and soccer in high school, being a star player. Tyler is also a black belt in karate, taekwondo, and jiujitsu. Tyler likes to eat pigs in a blanket, garlic bagels and English muffins with cream cheese and peanut butter for breakfast (which grosses Megan and Linnie out). His favorite pizza would be cheese (just like Kevin's), but he'd also like four-cheese pizza with a side of boneless sesame chicken wings. And his favorite drinks would be Dr. Pepper, Mountain Dew, and Fanta (both orange and strawberry). Kevin would also like to eat four-cheese pizza along with sesame chicken (but not on his pizza) thanks to Tyler encouraging him to expand his horizons. Tyler also likes to barbeque as well, and his favorite things to grill are cheeseburgers, hotdogs, and bratwurst. He likes pepperjack cheese on his burgers and sandwiches. Tyler would also have a girlfriend, too. Kevin would like her very much because everytime she would visit, she's always nice to him, treating him like he was her own little brother and Kevin would consider her to be the big sister he never had. But Buzz wouldn't like her and calls her a bitch behind her back. Tyler would have also saved up a lot of money that he earned from allowances while growing up, including doing yardwork for their neighbors on occasion and hard work at part-time jobs. And the money he saved would be for something special. His favorite authors are J.R.R. Tolkien, Lloyd Alexander, C.S. Lewis, Ursula K. Le Guin, Stephen King, R.A. Salvatore, Peter Benchley, Arthur Herzog III, Ray Bradbury, H.P. Lovecraft, Cormac McCarthy, Edgar Rice Burroughs, Michael Moorcock, Kurt Vonnegut, Roger Zelazny, and Clive Barker. His favorite movies are Star Wars, Footloose, The Terminator, American Graffiti, Fright Night, Cocoon, Indiana Jones, Beetlejuice, The Lost Boys, THX-1138, Hellraiser, Robocop, Cocktail, Predator, and Robin Hood. Tyler's preference in music is soft rock and new age. And his favorite musician/bands are David Bowie, Ambrosia, Taylor Dayne, Men At Work, Kenny Loggins, Bon Jovi, Debbie Gibson, Air Supply, Michael Bolton, REO Speedwagon, Bonnie Tyler, Journey, Michael McDonald, Foreigner, Neil Diamond, Chicago, Meatloaf, and Heart. He'd also be a Michael Jackson well-wisher, but DOESN'T hate him. His favorite superheroes are Thor, X-Men, Dr. Strange, Rorschach, Green Lantern, and Dr. Manhattan. Perhaps even Tyler will file to be Kevin's guardian when their parents have gone too far with Kevin's neglect and the mistreatment he suffers from the rest of the family, showing the court proof of Kevin's mistreatment and negligence, therefore removing Kevin their parents' guardianships permanently.